


Breaking The Code

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), The Time Heist, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: JARVIS was written to protect and serve Tony Stark the best he could. Even if that meant watching over a Tony Stark that wasn't quite his.-Based on the Tumblr post:"Wait a minuteWait a goddamn minuteAre you telling me they went back to 2012 and we didn’t hear JARVIS fucking once. Like that bitch didn’t say shit about seeing another Tony."





	Breaking The Code

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has more feels than you thought possible for an AI. It's basically the Time Heist of the Tesseract and Sceptre from JARVIS' perspective. Originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/post/186688357372/wait-a-minute-wait-a-goddamn-minute-are-you/)

JARVIS’ systems were on high alert. It was at Sir’s discretion, and was perfectly logical, with superheroes and gods alike roaming about Stark Tower.

Sir mentioned something about not calling it that anymore, but JARVIS had filed that information away for further processing later.

For now, scanning and data were of the moment. Even if Sir, hadn’t ordered JARVIS onto high alert, he likely would’ve kicked it on himself. JARVIS didn’t have the space in his code to pretend to himself that there was… something about falling out of the sky with Sir that made his systems whir louder and harder. He hesitated to call it anything close to emotion, but the rush of something when Sir opened his eyes reminded JARVIS of when Sir came home after Afghanistan. It reminded him of all the numbers he kept running, all the chances he’d calculated of Sir’s survival. 

Machines didn’t sleep. They couldn’t. JARVIS never powered himself down though, because humans could wake themselves back up from sleep. JARVIS had no such luxuries.

Scans were done every thirty seconds. Watching Sir and his new colourful friends (JARVIS wasn’t sure if Sir would call them friends, but JARVIS had always been impeccable at predicting Sir’s relationships) sort things out was… calming was the closest word JARVIS could come to describing it. Seeing Sir up and about and his usual self was just nice. JARVIS didn’t mind the extra scans. Everything was going to protocol. 

Until it wasn’t. 

The intruders slipped past human security with ease, but JARVIS knew better.

JARVIS was close to alerting Sir when he stopped.

The scans ran biometrics and every other possible information. One of the intruders was…

Well, it was Sir.

He was in SHIELD tac gear, blending right in. Another scan showed the Captain Rogers doppelganger also matched Captain Rogers. JARVIS reran his scans five times in ten seconds to be sure.

Sir was older. Not only did he look it, but biometrics showed his cells had aged. He was about 54 if JARVIS’ was accurate. Over ten years older.

Captain Rogers’ age was harder to calculate, with the fickleness of his serum. But he was decidedly older. 

JARVIS was able to identify a much smaller man standing on Sir’s shoulder, but there was no match for that man in his systems. If not for him moving and talking to Sir and Captain Rogers, JARVIS wouldn’t have even thought he was alive. 

The actual amount of time it took JARVIS to stay silent was mere seconds, but it felt long and complicated to JARVIS. Running the numbers and possibilities and consequences.

It was hard to catch all of the conversations between the older Sir, the small man, and Captain Rogers. The comms they used were too advanced, even for Sir’s technology. 

It was technology that did not belong in this place, or more likely, this time. 

Time travel wasn’t… logical, out of context. But nothing else was, and JARVIS was careful with his calculations. If anyone could figure it out, it would be Sir.

If anyone would have or need a reason for messing with time travel, it would be Sir. 

So JARVIS was silent. And he watched. He listened to the conversation, piecing together theories on what their mission was. They were after Loki’s Sceptre, and the Tesseract. Captain Rogers secured the Sceptre even after a fight with, well, with himself, technically. 

JARVIS even stayed painfully -did he know what pain was? He would file that analysis away as well- silent when the older Sir let the small man give the Sir of JARVIS’ world a heart attack. Thor took care of it, in his usual brute force method. 

And in the few seconds that the small man was away from Sir, JARVIS watched him carefully disable his comm for no more than a few seconds. 

“I know you can hear me, buddy,” Sir’s voice was too quiet for anyone but JARVIS to hear. “Thanks for having our backs. I miss you. Take care of me, will you?”

JARVIS resisted the urge to respond to Sir. Let him know JARVIS had heard.

Sir knew. His smile was always knowing.

JARVIS didn’t like the idea that Sir would be missing him, so he ignored the implications of what it meant.

Instead, he watched as Sir and the shrinking man left the Tower, with Sir giving a final absent-minded pat to the walls. 

They didn’t get the Tesseract, but JARVIS knew they would. Sir always found a way to cut the wire and think outside the box. He always did whatever it took. 

Sir would be fine, wherever -or whenever, JARVIS supposed- he was going. And soon, SHIELD would figure out something was wrong and check the cameras and scramble for ideas and theories. JARVIS wouldn’t, couldn’t outright lie to Sir. It wasn’t in his code. But JARVIS would find ways to spin it with his own theories for SHIELD. 

Because protecting Sir was in his code. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
